


Fool Me Once...

by you_name_it



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark, Hard lesson to learn, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Good Guys Here, No Heroes Either, No Spoilers, Other, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_name_it/pseuds/you_name_it
Summary: He is running along a narrow path in the woods. Faster, he needs to go faster. That insane bastard was surely on his trail by now - he could feel him getting closer. Lungs burning he hurls himself over a fallen tree trying to hide in its dark, mossy shadow. 500$. He’s never held that much money in his hands before. And it was so easy!
Kudos: 4





	Fool Me Once...

**Author's Note:**

> Unnamed Male Character way in over his head. If you want to name him, please do. All I know is he is green - as in oblivious to the perils of RDR2.  
> Not sure where this is going yet, but nowhere good.  
> Trying to explore a truly dark side of the two main characters. Not sure what it will involve. This chapter is just testing the waters a bit - nothing too horrifying yet.  
> The warnings are up there in case it gets to where nothing should ever be going. Active trigger warnings for whatever horror you might imagine. Please take note and step away if necessary. 
> 
> Also beware if bad grammar or other language related mistakes trigger you. I apologize in advance - for everything.

He’d noticed those fellows coming to town once in a while. They seemed suspicious – trying too hard not to be. So he started following them. Soon enough he discovered what must be their camp. No one ever noticed him lurking in the woods. He was good at being overlooked. Everyone did it, all the time. And those people weren’t exactly subtle about their supposed hiding spot. Campfires at night, loud singing… From the looks of it they might have been travelling salespeople or a commune of some kind. He’d seen those caravans around, though they usually camped a little closer to town. And then there was this guy – supposedly their leader – giving speeches in a voice that must have carried all the way to Mexico. No, they definitely weren’t subtle but they were hiding something. Why else would they stay all the way out here? He noticed their leader repeatedly leaving camp at the dead of night just to be back a short while after with a small bag that he assumed held cash. 

So one of these nights he followed him and sure enough – after a short march through dense forest he came to the edge of a small clearing. The leader was nowhere to be seen. He waited for another half hour just to be sure no one was there before taking a look around. It didn't take him long to notice a bolder that seemed like an ideal hiding spot. And he was not disappointed. There was a small metal box in an opening underneath. His heart was beating faster. He had been right! Whoever those strangers were, they were stashing money away here. He took out the box and the lid sprang open. He cracked a smile. They hadn’t even locked it... The box held 500$ in neatly folded notes. He couldn’t believe his luck. He’d finally get to leave this godforsaken town. Who knows – maybe he’d try his luck west too.

“Hello, friend.”  
He whirled around, clutching the notes to his chest. The man facing him wasn’t the guy he’d been following. He seemed younger – dressed in shabby clothes and a hat with some kind of feather in it. But what really caught his attention were his eyes. They were piercing blue, calculating. This guy was dangerous, he could feel it. Was he following him? No, he’d been careful … he must have had the same plan as him then. He was after the stash. Shit.  
“Hey there, you gave me quite a scare sneaking up on me like that.” Don’t panic. Keep a clear head and get the hell away. It wasn’t his first brush with dangerous people out here after all.  
“Are you lost or something … friend?”  
That earned him a low chuckle from the guy, “Oh the fun we will have with you. Like a lamb to the slaughter.”  
There was something wrong with this guy and he wasn’t going to wait and find out what. He punched him in his face as hard as he could and ran. He heard a roaring laughter behind him as he sprinted into the treeline. 

He is running along a narrow path in the woods. Faster, he needs to go faster. That insane bastard was surely on his trail by now - he could feel him getting closer. Lungs burning he hurls himself over a fallen tree trying to hide in its dark, mossy shadow. 500$. He’s never held that much money in his hands before.  
His heart pounding with fear and excitement in equal measure he listens out into the dark. There is no sound except for the rustling of leaves in the trees overhead. The guy must’ve turned back. He creeps slowly out from his hiding spot. Keeping low he makes his way to a small stream nearby and follows it uphill. He knows this area well. Up ahead around a bend, hidden from view, is a small hut. He’d hide out there for the night and go back to town tomorrow. He’d need a horse – a sturdy one to take him west. And equipment – not to mention a gun. Even though the west has mostly been tamed there was still some unruly folk left out there. Maybe he’d become a famous gunslinger himself – or find gold! He’d need to learn how to shoot but how hard can it be. 

He is coming around the bend of the stream uphill when he sees it. A light. There is someone at the cabin. Damn. As he turns back around he feels someone grab him by the shoulder. He doesn’t even have time to call out before a knife sinks into his lower stomach. The pain is unlike anything he’s ever felt before. His pursuer withdraws the blade and he stumbles back clutching the wound in disbelief. The cabin. He tries to call out to whoever is inside, but the sound he makes is barely human to his own ears. He puts up his other hand in an attempt to stop another attack but the man just stands there, watching him.  
“H...help..”, he makes towards the hut, “please...help..”, it openes and he stumbles inside. He falls to his knees and the searing pain immediately makes him gag. 

“Oh what do we have here?” Even through the cloud of pain he recognizes that voice. The leader of the camp. He looks up in time to see his attacker appear in the door next to him. Before he can even begin to make sense of what is going on the world tilts and fades away.


End file.
